


Show Me

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen said, “Show me how you like it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

Jensen said, “Show me how you like it,” meaning _Do it for about five seconds and then let me suck you off so we can get this sexual tension thing out of the way,_ but Jared had gotten this look in his eyes, this intense, that’s-how-it’s-gonna-be look, this do-what-you-say look, and had pushed Jensen’s hands away, pushed Jensen right off him.

“Okay,” Jared said, yanking his t-shirt over his head and pushing down his jeans. His briefs went with, and then he was sitting naked against the arm of Jensen’s couch, sprawled out like he owns the place, his dick hard against his stomach. “Kinda like this.”

He doesn’t look embarrassed, Jensen thinks, shifting in his seat. He’s been ejected all the way to the other end of the couch, _and_ he’s fully dressed, and somehow he’s the awkward one. His heart is beating too fast. This is all wrong. They should be making out and humping each other and coming in their jeans over this kind of realization. This kind of admission. Jared shouldn’t be on display, way over there, sliding hand down his bare stomach to curl around the base of his cock. He shouldn’t be making Jensen watch the way he rubs his thumb over the crown, the way his hips hitch into his fist and his face creases in a moment of pleasure.

Jensen shifts again, trying to get comfortable. He takes off his sweater, which helps, and Jared smirks at him. Jensen spreads his knees, his erection aching in his pants, and he cups a hand over it just to take the edge off. Jared gives his own dick a squeeze from root to tip, arching his neck, and Jensen can see the light gleam off a bead of pre-come leaking from Jared’s slit. He swallows hard, rubbing himself slowly.

“I like it slow,” Jared says, huffing a little, and Jensen almost forgot what they were even doing. “At first.” Jared tugs at his cock luxuriously, like he has a million years and Jensen isn’t absolutely dying over here. He rolls his balls gently between his fingers, pulls down slowly on his sac and lets a little moan slip out.

Jensen embarrasses himself a little by echoing it, his cock jumping in sympathy, but Jared just winks at him. He screws his hand down around his dick and jerks it a little faster, and Jensen’s kneading himself through his pants, keeping pace.

“I don’t really like having my nipples sucked,” Jared says, like he’s commenting on the fucking grocery list, “but I do like having them touched, so—“ and he does it, rubbing his fingertips around one dark nipple until it’s tight and hard and he’s rocking into the pressure, just a little. Jensen works his fingers over the head of his dick, feeling it leak and pulse, and nods. He’s listening.

“Yeah,” Jared sighs, and he spreads his knees farther apart. His balls hang heavy and full between his thighs, and his dick is standing up big and hard from his fist, and Jensen’s mouth is watering. He swallows again, rolling his hips up into his hand. Jared bites his lip. “You good?”

“Jared,” Jensen says, and means to say, _this is crazy, just lemme fuck you, c’mon,_ but he kind of trails off and moans instead. His face is hot and he can feel sweat running down his spine, and his dick is throbbing with his heartbeat.

Jared’s hand is working faster and faster, slick with pre-come and sliding smoothly up and down his thick shaft. Every other stroke ends with a little twist of his fingers that rubs the underside of his cockhead, and he licks his lips as he stares at Jensen, eyes open, gaze intent. Jensen can’t stand it— the waiting, the watching, the wanting— and he can barely catch his breath.

“Ohh,” Jared says, “yeah,” like he’s distracted, “and then I like— ah fuck— I like it just fast and hard at the end, like I can’t control it, just— fuckin’ goin’ at it. Fuck you look good, Jense’, gettin’ off on watching me.”

“I’m not—“ Jensen starts to say, but that’s stupid, because he totally is. He hasn’t pulled his dick out, but he’s definitely going to blow his load in less than a minute. Especially if Jared gets there first. Jensen loves almost nothing more than he loves to watch someone coming. He loves the way a dick swells up hard and massive, and the thick, sloppy spurts of come, and the noises people make, unconscious or deliberate. Uninhibited. He loves the way girls’ backs arch and they push their tits out, the way cunts are even wetter after the orgasm than before.

“Shit,” Jared says, his hand a blur, his face creasing in concentration, “I’m gonna come, oh fuck, Jensen, you ready?”

“Yes,” Jensen says, rubbing himself frantically. “Yes, Jared, fucking hell.”

Jared chants, _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ and comes, kicking his hips up and shooting all over his belly, working himself through it with one hand still jacking his cock and the other clamped tightly around his own leg. His thighs work as he fucks his fist, muscles bunching, his abs rippling, and Jensen’s orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut. He comes in his pants, just like that, soaking them right through, shuddering helplessly as he humps his palm.

Well, at least that part of the plan came through, he thinks.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Show Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412972) by [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse)




End file.
